


Don't go there

by mymusicalbox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Tumblr Prompts, sort of, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki is absolutely not scared of horror movies.</p><p>Or: I honestly don't know how to make a summary out of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go there

“As I said, you can leave if you want, Misaki. There’s no need for you to stay when you’re obviously forcing yourself to do so”. Saruhiko said, smirking while staring at a nervous Misaki, sitting on the couch of his own apartment.

 

The thing is, this was their first date. The day before they had gone to the park together and when they were both about to leave, Misaki hadn’t had a better idea than suddenly blurting out a love confession which ended with a “l-l-let’s have o-our first d-date tomorrow”. The plan of said first date was watching a movie together on Misaki’s apartment, which wouldn’t be a bad plan if it wasn’t for Misaki’s quite awful taste in movies. After spending a few minutes bickering about who would choose the film they were going to watch, they decided to play rock-paper-scissors in order to let the winner pick the movie. At Misaki’s loss, the black haired gave the redhead an amused smile because “let’s see if little virgin Misaki can handle this”. At that, and knowing how Saruhiko used to tease him about not being able to handle a sex scene featured in an action movie, Misaki should have expected that kind of movie, but guess what, he was proven wrong.

 

His friend (well, is it okay to call him _that_ after what happened yesterday? But wait, that asshole didn’t say he loved him back! What the hell is this and why does it matter anyway?) arrived just in time, dressed in a long-sleeve t shirt and pair of black jeans, nothing special but it actually suited him. But the thing that caught Misaki’s attention the most was the DVD which Saruhiko had on his hands. So that’s how they ended up on the couch, the DVD on the table, an amused Saruhiko and an angry Misaki. It’s not like he was scared of horror movies, only kids are scared of horror movies, but hell! Did that dumbass have to pick a fucking horror movie for a first date?

 

“You bastard, why have you brought this?” The shorter one asked, still glaring furiously not at his partner, but at the offending DVD lying on his coffee table, angry tone on his voice.

 

“A movie, didn’t we say we’d watch one today, Misaki? Didn’t I win the game? Don’t tell me you still can’t accept a loss, Misaki. You’re still a brat”. Saruhiko said, still making fun of the boy next to  him, who despite all his efforts to convince himself otherwise, is afraid of horror movies. But hell if he was going to leave his own apartment because that stupid asshole challenged him to watch a horror movie.

 

“Shut up and put the damn movie on already” Misaki said, gritting his teeth. There’s no way he was going to lose to a movie.

 

And that’s how, a few minutes later, the movie was on. On the one hand, Saruhiko was yawning, watching impassibly the film because horror movies are stupid and special effects could only scare a kid, so there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. On the other hand, there was a tense Misaki, gulping, trying to confront in the less ridiculous way the frightening moment that was about to happen.

 

“What’s wrong, Misaki? Are you scared? Do you want to come here with me? I’ll protect you from ghosts” Watching Misaki’s expressions and inner struggles was way more interesting that the movie itself, or at least that was what the black haired thought.

 

The movie continued and it seemed like the jump scares had stopped for a while, so, confidently, Misaki grins and smirks at Saruhiko _because look who’s scared now, huh_. But unfortunately, this confidence is as temporary as the calm in the movie, because as soon as another frightening scene happens, Misaki shields his eyes out of instinct, forgetting about who he is sitting next to and who is going to tease him about it for the rest of his life.

 

“Misaki, are you really sure about this? Don’t you wanna leave?” Even though he enjoyed teasing Misaki and he wasn’t going to deny it, Saruhiko had to admit that he didn’t like seeing the redhead in pain, even if that “pain” was a stupid horror movie like the one they were watching.

 

“I told you I’m fine, damn it!” Misaki almost shouted, embarrassed by his previous action.

 

Trying to regain his composure, Misaki prepared himself for another jump scare. What he didn’t know is that the next one was one of the fewer left on the movie, and the stupid protagonist knew that this old room was something weird, that he didn’t have to enter, but he did, and the resulting scheme was too much for the redhead. As a consequence of that, Misaki let out a small shriek and stood up abruptly, trying to head to his room.

 

“Misaki? Are you seriously going to leave your own apartment? There wasn’t any subtle way for you to ask me to stay the night over?” Saruhiko said, turning his head in order to stare at Misaki, who had his eyes fixated on the ground and his fists were painfully clenched.

 

“Shut up, I’m going to sleep, I got tired of your stupid movie. Enjoy it yourself”

 

“What’s the point of watching a movie for a first date without your boyfriend next to you? And you’re the one who thought about the film thing, 0 points, Misaki”. Trying to believe what he just heard, Misaki returned to the couch, sat next to the black haired and stared at him with his hazel eyes wide open in bewilderment, the nerves from before had gone due to the raw honesty coming from Saruhiko.

 

“Wait? What the hell, Saruhiko? Could you tell me what the hell was th-” As the movie was still playing on the background and the volume wasn’t exactly low, the high-pitched scream got to Misaki’s ears, blasting on them, making the shorter boy as nervous as before and causing him to forget about everything as he closed his eyes shut and let another shriek, louder than before. Or at least, that’s what he would have done if he hadn’t felt something incredibly warm on his lips when he was about to scream. Out of amazement, Misaki opened his eyes only to see his partner with eyes closed, long eye-lashes visible under his glasses, one hand resting on the couch and the other one moving to cup Misaki’s face. That couldn’t be happening. 

His first kiss, his first kiss and it had to happen meanwhile a little girl on a movie was screaming because she saw something terrible on a cold and abandoned mansion. Forgetting about the stupid film, the redhead leaned into the kiss, softly moving his lips against the black haired’s. The kiss was brief, yet sweet and above all, incredibly soothing. Misaki’s heart was beating roughly against his ribcage, just as before, except from that now it was for a different reason. When he opened his eyes and the kiss ended, he noticed how the hand that was cupping his face had moved now to his own. At that, he awkwardly parted his fingers so as to let Saruhiko’s hand to hold his.

 

“Think you’ll be able to end this thing now? I don’t want to see the idiot I’m in love with collapsing because of an horror movie” Saruhiko said, faintly smiling at the redhead, who was now blushing ferociously.

 

“O-of course. I w-won’t be scared if you’re here, anyway”. At that, Saruhiko may or may not have blushed a little bit, but it was dark and what mattered was the end of the movie, whose plot both had forgotten a while ago.

 

At the end of the day, when the movie had ended, Saruhiko staid over at the redhead’s apartment, and had to sleep with some troublesome Misaki who woke up three times that night due to a nightmare related to the movie. His “don’t go there, you stupid brat!” or, most of all, his “Saruhiko, I’m scared, stay with me, don’t go!” became the main reason of mockery against him for months.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a drabble I posted on tumblr a while ago, based off the prompt "things you said when you were scared", and I mixed it with a post from otpprompts about "imagine your OTP watching a horror movie together" and this is what came. I wanted to write angst, I swear.
> 
> Because there were already works of mine on the tag, I decided to wait a little bit until I posted this, as I don't want to flood nor anyone to get tired of me posting things ;; Anyway, if I get another prompt I will upload all the drabbles in a single work, that'll make it better. 
> 
> As always, self-betaed, if you see any mistake or something worth correcting, please tell me!
> 
> And feel free to contact me or send me some requests if you want, I honestly want to improve my writing. You can find me on weakeninghope.tumblr.com ~
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
